


Nothing

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius spend a day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Good morning,” Remus said, carefully mounting the bed and navigating the tangle of bedsheets with steaming mugs of coffee in each hand. He rocked unsteadily on the feather mattress but was saved by the heroic Sirius, lunging for the hot morning drink. Remus wasn’t quite at ease until he was snuggled under the covers with Sirius. “So, what do we have planned for today?” 

It was so rare that the two of them have an entire day to spend with each other. Sirius had Auror training five days a week. Remus worked part-time teaching classes and working at a local bookstore. And they both had a multitude of tasks from the Order of the Phoenix. They spent time with each other when they could get it. They learned to cherish the few minutes of kissing and touching that they could fit in around their duties. 

“Nothing,” Sirius replied, sipping his coffee, which Remus had prepared precisely as he liked it, with a lot of cream but no sugar. 

Remus rested his head upon Sirius’ shoulder, leaning back into their pile of pillows. “I could collar you and take you on a walk through the park.” 

Sirius chuckled. “You don’t have to keep me collared to stop me from chasing birds, Rem. I’m all yours.” 

After years of being with Sirius Black, Remus knew this of course, but it was nice to have some reassurance from time to time. “Maybe we should spend the day cleaning the house. This place is such a mess.”

With a groan, Sirius nuzzled Remus, as if to distract him. “Oh, I don’t think that’s a very good use of our time together.”

Remus sipped his coffee, letting the warmth sooth him and the caffeine fill him with energy. In about half an hour he would feel jumpy and a little anxious. Best to decide on a course of action now and get settled for the day. “Perhaps we could go shopping and get a bite to eat in Diagon Alley. I’ll need to visit the Apothecary soon enough for some more Wolfsbane potion before the full moon. There are plenty of errands to run.” 

“Errands? Ugh, Moony, you’re no fun anymore!” 

Smirking, “Was I really that much fun back when we started seeing each other? I was a prefect.”

“But also a Marauder. You were lots of fun when we could convince you to be.” Sirius smelled like coffee as he pecked Remus’ cheek with kisses. “I wouldn’t have fallen for a stick in the mud.” Tiny kiss after tiny kiss lead to stronger kisses and licks and enough biting to produce a mark on Remus’ sensitive neck. 

Setting his half-drunk coffee on the nightstand, Remus closed his eyes. “Well, if you don’t want to go out, what is it you had in mind for today?” 

Sirius gulped down the rest of his coffee and then set upon Remus hungrily, as if his man were breakfast in bed. “I think I already told you.”

Remus searched to recall something—anything—but he came up with nothing.

“Mmmm. Yes, that’s it.”

At first, Remus started to protest, but then, slowly, he grinned. Nothing was exactly what he had… and exactly what he wanted. “Oh, you scoundrel…” 

Sirius chuckled and ducked beneath the blankets entirely in order to get better acquainted with certain parts of Remus. “You’re a smart boy. Knew you’d figure it out sooner or later.” His words were muffled by the covers, but it made Remus smile. 

“Looks like we’ll just spend a lazy day in bed together.”

“Doing nothing,” Sirius agreed.

“That’s my favorite thing to do with you.” Remus slid his hands beneath his head and settled in for a great day.


End file.
